Terry McGuiness
I AM Batman... Did you think this was going to be, fun? This life, surely ever more against my only rights to bare it all at this world inside my hope for these deaths, that hits, kill, this, once in ours, this in life, sure, that this was gone, surely this life, sure so sung on, this wasn't bad, this wasn't yours, this was fate, my own I will, this dark knight in my own soul was here for this one jest, so, take, whatever you want, I'll find out about it anyway? That this could be in ours to know about this planet never taken surely ever after more beside this in for that I couldn't have t know your names, but this, one kill, comes back agaiyn, this life, sure sung, and fought like hell, that I could kill, but you would know less of me, still, this in code, sure, this was gone, this, this life you'd know, that I could take this chapter never lost in ours before that I could never have to know yours, but still, who are you? Why, do I care? That you could have killed my father, might be impossible, but he's eternal, and you know nothing of the dragons, sure that this was gone before these worlds ever on in before this planet never taken surely ever after more, this once, in ours before this fie, this world, this grace this hell, sure shot, this world, taken back in ours before this world, here so surely sounded back before mine, in ours. What, you think I never killed anyone? My name, used to be, Jason Todd. Still think so? When like, you thought I was chaste or somethin', it was cuz Batgirl not, some pseudonym, freak, Barbara Gordon, was chasin' me all up and down yeah, that's Oracle, by then, "I have to be able to make Something believable, don't I?" She'd say about her dipshit cover story for whatever, like we're old chums, right? Yeah okay, sure, police commisioners, in the know, ought to chase Robin Hood dressed in black at night, to make a good show about it? Oh nooo, she knows Bruce Wayne? Oh, nooo! Like, she knows my name, kid, so watch it. And I'm like, okay, did you know who put you in that wheelchair? He had a name too, but then, that was a long time ago, I don't look so gray as you. What, Bruce? Nah, he looks aged too. In the north, here abouts, Gotham tech, loser, what, in makeup? I hardly see what's the matter with you people outside this, development, but some old age, couldn't be, half so bad, as all you are and less in what I have to spare for yours, mine, these, ours, sure enough, take what you can, know me by patterns, take back at again. That I could be, Batman, at the same time as some other young fella was doin' it, should seem pretty easy, but you don't know how fuckin' huge Gotham is, and how many different worlds there are, right there in it. Ever been to San Diego, Los Angeles, uh, all the other ones nearby, like, over enswallowing San Francisco, and like, way more, of this here tech district? Yeah, San Diego coast didn't really cover all we are, so instead, by now it's, welcome to Gotham.